Frank Woods
Master Sergeant Frank Woods is a deuteragonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops, one of the main protagonists in Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and a supporting character in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4. He was a Marine during the Vietnam War and a CIA special agent during the Cuban Missile Crisis and the Cold War with the Soviet Union. Black Ops (1961 - 1968) Bay of Pigs Invasion Woods and Alex Mason's first mission in Call of Duty: Black Ops first took place in Havana, Cuba were a CIA backed team known as Operation 40 was tasked to assassinate Cuban dictator Fidel Castro. The team fought through police and Cuban forces as they escape from Havana and continuing to Castro's compound. Once in the compound, Bowman splits the team in order to find Castro. Woods and Mason locates Castro and his mistress, Mason kills Castro and either Mason or Woods kills his mistress. The two regroups with Bowman and as the team escapes Cuba, Mason jumps off the vehicle that they were in to ensure that the team escapes, which lead to Mason's capture at the hands of the real Castro (revealing that the one that the team killed was a double) and Soviet Armed Forces lead by Russian General Nikita Dragovich and his second, Lev Kravchenko. Operation Flashpoint Soon after Mason escapes Vorkuta, Woods leads his team to disrupt the Soviet Space Program in Baikonur, U.S.S.R. As soon as the mission begins, the team notices that Weaver was captured by Kravchenko and was being tortured by the Soviets, prompting Woods to order the team to move in and rescue Weaver from his captors. After fighting through Soviet Forces, Woods and Mason zip-line through a window, executes a few Soviet Soldiers, and manages to save Weaver. The team then goes to shut down a missile launch, but the first attempt failed as the missile's computers were fried. Woods then ordered Mason to destroy the missile with Vaikyrie Rockets and succeeds. They then fight through the underground tunnels and as the mission ends, Kravchenko escapes with no sign of Dragovich, with the team assuming that he was killed in an explosion from his Limosine. Vietnam and Supposed Death Woods returns as team leader of the MAC-V SOG in Khe Sanh, Vietnam where he, Mason, and Agent Jason Hudson fights through NVA to locate Dragovich which fighting through into Hue City eventually led them to Laos. Once in Laos, the team was captured. Once they were at the presence of the Viet Cong, they were forced play Russian Roulette. Woods and Mason used this as a chance to escape from the Viet Cong after Bowman was executed. Once escaped, Woods and Mason fought through the NVA. After such, they were encountered by Kravchenko. After brutally beating Mason, Kravchencko was stabbed in the back by Woods, but Kravchenko cooked his entire grenade belt strapped to his body at his last breath. At great reflexes and timing, Woods tackled Kravchenko out a window and everyone, even Mason and Hudson, presumed he was killed by the grenade explosions. At the end of Black Ops, after Dragovich was killed by Mason, Mason received a note from X stating that Woods is still alive. This was unknown at that point. Black Ops II (1986, 1989, and 2025) The campaign of Call of Duty: Black Ops II starts in a CIA run retirement home known as the Vault with the Joint Special Operations Command locking the building down after being breached by political activist and Latin terrorist Raul Menendez. Woods did confirm Menendez' presence (while demeaning Harper) and shows David Mason a heart shaped pendant that Menendez left at the Vault. Woods told David and Harper that all Menendez said to him was Mi hermana ''(translating into ''My sister in Spanish). Woods then start to tell the story of how Menendez' rise to power began. 1986 Starting eighteen years after the death of Soviet General Nikita Dragovich, Woods was found by Mason and Hudson in a cargo box on a barge in Angola after Mason discovers that Woods was in fact alive after his encounter with Kravchenko. While Mason was trying to call Angola Military Leader, Jonas Savimbi, for extraction. The attempt failed after Menendez destroys the radio he was using to contact Kravchenko (who must've worked for Menendez after the death of his previous superior) and the village that Mason, Hudson, and Woods was in was put on full alert. After an intense battle against a huge group of MPLA and Tropas, Savimbi arrived in a hijacked Hind (at first, Hudson thought it was the Soviets coming to kill them) and started to extract the three. Just as soon it was mission accomplished, Hudson was shot in the shoulder by a Cuban Soldier, but the shooter was immediately killed by Woods. Mason, Woods, and Hudson was then deployed to Afghanistan alongside Chinese SDC Chairman Tian Zhao to help the Mujahideen and their leader Mullah Rahmaan to defend their home from Soviet Russia. After serious fight, Woods first spots a heavy armed attack beginning, Mason leads a counter charge and eventually jumps onto the the enemy leader's tank. After Mason fights him, Woods finds out that it was Kravchenko that was invading Afghanistan. After an interrogation of what affiliates Kravchenko has on Menendez (which can end as soon as it begins with Mason killing Kravchenko due to Reznov's influence on him or Woods kill hims after the interrogation, both are based on player choice) the Mujahideen betrays the CIA and SDC revealing that they were actually working for Menendez and dumps them in the middle of nowhere, tied up and restrained. After a few hours, a group of strangers came by to free the team and Zhao and provided them with water. Mason thought it was Reznov, but Woods denied saying that if it was, he would stick around do some explanations. After Afghanistan, the team did a joint operation in Nicaragua with the Panamanian Defense Forces and Manuel Noriega in order to capture Menendez. The mission unfortunately went completely array when, on sight of Menendez, Woods throws a grenade into Menendez's sister's (Josefina Menendez, who was severely crippled in a Warehouse fire) room, ultimately killing her accidentally, putting Menendez's remaining life on a much more sinister path that would uncover in years 1989, 2014, and 2025. 1989 Woods, along with Mason and fellow CIA asset Mark McKnight, take part in "Operation Just Cause" to capture Noriega by orders from (then) President George H. W. Bush. Suddenly, Hudson gets on the comlink (which had been bugging off constantly) to tell Woods and Mason that Noriega was actually a prisoner exchange/hand off with actionable intelligence on a high priority "Nexus Target"(if Kravchenko is thoroughly interrogated, Woods will start to remember his final words: "...he even has people in the CIA", and will start to become suspicious). As Noriega is escorted throughout the slums, Woods becomes more and more puzzled at the situation. As soon as "Nexus Target" is revealed as Raul Menendez, Woods awaits his arrival for an attempt at his life (If Woods kills Kravchenko, his final words will be heard. This is to make the player suspicious). Once Woods took the shot, Woods will then discover that he actually killed Mason (or just merely wounded him, ensuring his survival into the very end of the game. this depends on the player's choice). Once Woods goes to shoot Noriega, his right kneecap was then shot and destroyed by Menendez himself, who then shoots and destroys his left knee, leaving Woods crippled for the remainder of his life. After witnessing Hudson's death, Woods attempts to comfort David (Mason's Son), but loses consciousness from his wounds. 2025 Now 95 and retired, Woods spent the remainder of his life before the Vault taking care of David as his legal guardian. At the end of the campaign, Woods' fate depends on player decisions: Ending 1 After the events of Judgement Day, Woods will then receive an unwanted visitor, which is actually revealed to be a 92 year old Alex Mason, alive and well. Thinking it was a hallucination, Woods tapped Mason in the torso, and to his surprise, it was really Mason and not a mind trick. Later, David was then reunited with his long lost father. Ending 2 After the events of Judgement Day, on either scene, whether Mason is alive or not, Woods will be killed by Menendez, claiming his revenge for his sister. His body was placed on his bed with Menendez's pendant. Ending 3 After the events of Judgement Day, Woods and David visit Mason's gravesite, with David telling Woods that he is stepping down as Lieutenant Commander of the US Navy for retirement. Woods replies with "He's glad to hear that". Gallery codbowoods.jpg|Woods' profile picture. BOI-Woods.jpg Frank-Woods-Black_Ops.jpg Woods_in_a_Crate_BOII.png|Woods in Black Ops II, being rescued by Mason in Angola. Woods-BOII.jpg|Woods riding a horse in Afghanistan. End Time and Fate BOII.png|Woods and Hudson after the mission in Nicaragua. Mason-and-Woods.jpg|Woods telling David of what happened in Panama. Woods'_Death_BOII.png|Woods' death by Menendez (non-canon). Section-Retire.jpg|Woods seeing David retire (determinate). The-Reunion-BOII.jpg|Woods seeing David and Alex's reunion (determinate). Woods-BO4-Blackout.jpg|Woods in Call of Duty: Black Ops 4 in Blackout. Woods-BO4.png Trivia *Woods was born in Philadelphia, Pennsylvania on March 20, 1930. *Woods is the third character chronologically in Call of Duty to be seen in a reflection. The others are David "Section" Mason, Raul Menendez, and Captain Price. *His most preferred weapon seems to be the Commando, a type of carbine rifle. *Woods is voiced by actor James C. Burns. Category:Call of Duty Heroes Category:Strong-Willed Category:Elderly Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Military Category:Special Agents Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Mentally Ill Category:Vengeful Category:Deceased Category:Supporters Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Retired Category:Lethal Category:Anti Hero Category:Suicidal Category:Successful Category:Betrayed Category:Guardians Category:War Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Tragic Category:Obsessed Category:Chaotic Good Category:Loyal Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Determinators Category:Heroic Jerks